


Fortune

by ScreechBat



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Pregnant Puck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreechBat/pseuds/ScreechBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Holly made a prediction some years ago, about how he expected Sean Kendrick's life to go following that years races. Sean expects he must be able to see the future...or at least part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

"I'll come back next year and you'll have a nest of horses outside your window and Puck Connolly in your bed and I'll buy from you instead of Malvern."

 

 Near as Sean could tell, George Holly was half a fortune teller. He stood in the kitchen of his father's -- no -- _his_ home, staring at the kettle and waiting for it to boil as he pondered what Mr. Holly has predicted nearly three years ago. Sean figured only half because the prediction was only partially correct. First off, George had not, in fact, returned the following year or any since for that matter. Secondly, while he did finally have a window to call his own, Sean wholeheartedly doubted two horses could be considered a nest.

"Haven't I told you, if you stare like that it'll take until full moon to boil."

The voice behind him pulled a subtle smile into the corners of his mouth as he turned to see a very swollen and uncomfortable looking Puck Connolly. She stood barefoot on the dusty floor in her nightdress which jutted out illogically to drape over her round middle. Her hands rested on her lower back to balance out the weight. This part of the prediction had, eventually, come true. It is not as easy as that to get Puck Connolly in your bed as Sean Kendrick had learned.

Until the eldest brother left for the mainland they were only to go out together in the most public of places. Sean had no problem with this for two reasons: first, Puck was very vocal that she would not be taken to bed by anyone until she wore a wedding band and had been brought to the alter before Father Moonyham. This had nothing to do with the religion her family wore. She just thought it seemed proper. Second, the two of them might as well have been considered shadows after dark and it was easy enough to go sneaking off to the beach when they felt the need to be alone.

Sean had offered her a bit of red ribbon tied around her ring finger a few months after Gabe had left and she'd had time to get used to it. Puck turned him down but kept the ribbon like one keeps a promise. Another month or two passed, Sean took the open apprenticeship at the butcher's to make feeding Corr easier. He spent the rest of his free time working on his father's house and taking some extra coin on the side to help train the local's freshly caught Capaill mounts. Puck worked for Malvern as she had been promised and Finn met a pretty tourist in Palsson's who was just as taken with the island as she was with the younger Connolly son. Puck and Sean turned twenty, Sean proposed again, Puck asked him to wait. He did.

The first November in Sean's memory that he did not feel drawn to the races came and went, as did Finn Connolly's wedding to his pretty tourist. Sean pleaded for Puck Connolly's hand in marriage once more and, finally, she agreed. Their ages held no problem, most people married young on the island and even if it hadn't been the norm, the duo wouldn't have cared. Puck kept her name and that was fine with Sean because at the end of the day that wedding ring did not changed the fact that his wild haired wife would always be Kate Connolly from the Connolly house.

"And what if, my dear, I plan to make tea on the full moon?", He asked with a sarcastic raise of his eyebrows.

Puck narrowed her eyes at her husband. It was bad enough, she thought, that she'd gone and let him put her in a state that made her roughly the size of a fishing barge. She wasn't putting up with that mouth of his this early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is just a bit of an introduction to the story. I'm currently working on a few chapters but don't have easy access to a computer at the moment so bear with me while I work on getting them online!


End file.
